Masculine Pursuits
by Jlbrew28
Summary: The Cullen men are left at home for the day while the girls go shopping. Disaster strikes. Warning: Spanking.
1. Beginning: Carlisle

_Twilight_

"_Masculine Pursuits"_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own these characters. This story is meant for fun.

_Author's Note: _For Eva. As promised.

_Time-Frame: _Pre-Bella.

_Warning: _Spanking_._

_Chapter 1: Carlisle_

It was Saturday and we Cullen men had been left on our own for the day.

Esme and the girls had gone shopping, so we males had been left to our 'masculine pursuits'…as my lovely wife told me as she and our daughters pulled out of the garage headed for Port Angeles' shopping mall.

I chose to retire to my study…not that I don't like spending time with my sons, mind you…but despite their 90 plus ages, they all tended to act according to their physical ages—meaning, of course, they act like adolescence.

Their current hobby, when not with the girls or us, was playing a gaming device known as an X-Box. I myself have tried to understand their interest, have even played with them a time or two, but I must admit the enjoyment is lost on me.

Perhaps…as Emmett [loudly] whispered to his brothers the last time I played with them…it is because I am an 'oldster'.

Despite my physical youth, I _am_ more than 300 years old and so perhaps I have 'aged' somewhat in that time.

So while my sons find excitement in video games, I find solace in a good book.

_Carlisle,_ I thought to myself with a wry smirk,_ you really are out of date…_

I grinned to myself as I listened to the sounds of the boys hooting and hollering, 'ragging' each other—as they call it—and generally making enough noise to scare off any nearby wildlife for a hundred miles (at least that what it seemed to me).

The noise didn't bother or annoy me, though.

I always enjoy listening to the boys' good natured arguments and horse-playing…

_CRASH!_

The sound of something crashing, along with an electrical type explosion had me snapping my head up, however, instantly alert for trouble.

I was back downstairs in seconds (literally) and was astonished to find a football embedded in the center of what had once been our rather large (rather expensive) flat screen television that was hanging above our mantle, but was quite thoroughly destroyed now.

It seemed my sons were as astonished as I, for all three stood frozen, simply staring (quite wide-eyed, I might add) at their handiwork.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "What happen?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I-It was an accident," all three stammered at me at the same time.

Had the situation not been so serious, I would have smiled.

They all looked like naughty little boys at that moment…which, of course, they were.

My other eyebrow joined the first. "What sort of accident?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"The type of accident where one of you—however unlikely—stumbled over the football, causing it to fly up and hit the TV…"

They continued to stare at me wide-eyed.

"…Or the type of accident where you were playing ball in the house—something you know your mother and I _strongly_ disapprove of—one of you threw the ball, one attempted to catch it, while the third intercepted it knocking it into the flat-screen?"

"Emmett threw it," Edward said, quickly.

"Jasper was _supposed_ to catch it," Emmett said, glaring in annoyance at his blonde brother.

"Edward tackled me," Jasper responded, not surprising me by being the calmest of the three, "and it flew past me and…uh…well..."

_Well, indeed…_

"So," I reasoned, "you are all to blame, then?"

They looked at each other, and then down at their feet.

"Yes, sir," they answered in unison.

I sighed.

Esme and I have never placed a lot of rules for our children to follow. They may come and go as they please, return when they choose, and so long as they inform us they are all right may stay gone as long as they feel necessary.

However, there are certain things that are absolutely essential when one is dealing with eternally adolescent teenagers.

These we call our 'house rules' and my sons had just broken one of them... and they knew it.

"Go up to your rooms and wait for me," I ordered them, sternly. "I will be up to talk to each of you in a moment."

They all nodded, knowing better than to argue, and did as they were told.

This isn't the first time they have been in trouble, mind you; it's just the first time _all three_ are in trouble at the same time.

Knowing that I needed a chance to think what I should do—or rather _say_, since I knew perfectly well what I was going to _do_ to them—I cleaned up the mess they had made.

Upon throwing the broken flat-screen into the trash—with the football still embedded in it, I might add—and sweeping up the glass and bits of wire on the floor I decided I was calm enough to speak to my errant sons.

I headed up the stairs with only one decision that needed to be made.

Who would be first?

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T


	2. Emmett

_Chapter 2: Emmett_

This sucked!

I mean, it really, really sucked!

This wasn't the first time I was in trouble with Carlisle, far from it, but it had been awhile and…

It just ticked me off, okay!

_Rose is gonna laugh her ass off about this one!_

I don't do well with waiting, you see.

I'm more of a man of action, always have been; even before…well, you know.

I paced mine and Rose's room. We have a bed, of course, and so do Jasper and Alice…Edward's the only one who doesn't (just this dorky lounge thingy), but there's no way I can just sit here while I wait for Carlisle to come up and…

Did I mention this sucked?

I paced around the room, growing more impatient as the minutes wore on. I growled.

_What the hell was he doing down there?!_

A knock sounded on my door, and I swear my heart stopped (of course, it no longer beats but that's beside the point…).

"May I come in?" Carlisle's voice comes from the other side, as if I don't know perfectly well who it is.

Carlisle never enters any of our rooms without knocking, and always asks for permission to enter (as if it's not his house, anyway).

I sigh. "Yeah," I mutter, knowing he'll here me.

He enters, and we stare at each other.

"It was your idea, wasn't it?" he asked, staring at me calmly.

I hate that. I wish he'd yell at me or something, but instead he just looks as if he's talking about the weather instead of what's about to happen…and I _know_ what he intends to do; like I said, this ain't exactly the first time.

"Yes, sir," I answer, glancing down at my sneakers.

Yeah, it was my idea to play with the football in the living room.

Yeah, I know it's a big no-no, but I was getting bored watching Edward and Jasper go head to head on the X-Box (there a bit better at it than me…).

Like I said, I'm more a man of action so I suggested playing ball.

He's still staring at me calmly, his immortal stare practically burning a hole through my head.

"You know you will have to pay for the purchase of a new flat-screen," he told me, still calmly, "out of your allowance."

I grimace at that. I had plans for that money.

Since none of us work, the way he does, and really don't need to considering how loaded Carlisle is after all the money he's saved throughout the centuries, he and Esme gives us each a monthly amount to do with as we please.

The girls' buy clothes, of course, and Edward buys CDs. Jasper, Mr. Responsible himself, saves his.

How lame is that?

Me. I buy movies. I love movies, all kinds of movies!

I nod. "Yes, sir," I answer, knowing better than to argue.

"I suppose we should get on with it," he says, a note of sadness in his voice.

Carlisle is a pacifist and he hates it when he has to punish one of us, but that doesn't stop him from doing it.

He really is our dad, in that way.

I nod, and go over to the sofa that Rose and I use when we're watching our own flat-screen (not quite as big as the one in the living room had been, but it suits us).

We use the sofa for other things too…but it's probably best not to think about that at the moment.

Bending over the back of it, I glance back to find him beside me. "Should I…"

He shakes his head. "Not this time, son," he said, placing one hand on my back to hold me down.

The other one he rose above his head and then brought down across my upturned butt.

I hiss and rear up on my tip-toes. The first blow always takes me by surprise, even though I'm always expecting it.

Carlisle begins spanking in earnest, his blows covering my entire ass and then moving to the undercurve.

_Won't be sitting tonight, that's for damn sure!_

After the thirtieth smack I begin to bite my lip, trying hard not to cry like a kid.

It's hard, though, given the fact my 'old man' is giving me one hell of a spanking, but I manage.

"I-I'm sorry," I gasp out, after a particularly powerful smack.

"I know, son," he said, and delivers one almighty smack to the undercurve.

That did it. I start bawling. Without tears, of course, as vampires are incapable of producing tears. We still do a pretty good imitation, though.

If vampires could blush, I would be red as a beat now.

Carlisle lifts me to a standing position, spins me around, and then hugs me.

I hate him for it, at the same time I love him for it, because it just makes things worse.

"We don't make the rules just to be hearing ourselves speak, Emmett," he tells me as he rubs comforting circles into my back.

I nod, as best I can, trying to stop the bawling. "I know," I tell him. "I didn't mean to…"

"Accidents happen," he tells me, grinning, "but this was one accident that _shouldn't_ have happened. Understand?"

I nod. Oh yeah, I _definitely_ understood.

"Good," he said, reaching out to ruffle my hair as if I _was_ a little kid. "I need to go speak to your brothers now."

I nod. "Sure thing, Pops," I say, grinning.

He smiles. "I love you, son," he says, softly. Then he's out the door.

Only when he's gone do I wince, and reach back to rub my backside. I hiss.

We vampires might heal quickly, but…damn that hurt!

As I'm rubbing, I can't help but wonder who's gonna get it next?

_Jasper or Edward?_

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T


	3. Jasper

_Chapter 3: Jasper_

Despite my nervousness, I sit calmly on mine and Alice's bed while I wait for Carlisle.

You see, this is the first time I have been in trouble with my adopted father.

Though I have been with the family for nearly 80 years, give or take, I have always tried to 'keep my nose clean' as the humans say.

Alice teases me at times about being a 'goody-goody' but that isn't true.

I am essentially the newest to the 'vegetarian' way of life.

Before becoming a part of the Cullen family I hunted and drank humans indiscriminately.

I grew tired of that way of life…and then I met Alice.

My dear, sweet Alice—who can be quite vicious when she has to be—who saved me from myself.

She brought me to Carlisle, who showed me that there was indeed a better way.

He took me in as one of his own, and I respect him more than I have any other man (vampire or human) in my nearly 150 year life.

As much as I loved my human father, respected my vampire-one, Carlisle has become in a lot of ways my _true_ father.

So…when I have done something that shames him or displeases him it upsets me very much.

I try not to show emotion all that often, possibly because I can read emotions as easily as Edward reads minds or Alice "sees" things, and right now I may seem calm but that is a deception.

Vampires have excellent hearing, so I know exactly what Carlisle just did to Emmett and I know that is what he intends to do to me.

In a way, it embarrasses me. Spanking is for children, and despite my physical age, I have not been a child for nearly a hundred and fifty years.

_You acted like a child downstairs,_ I reminded myself.

It was true. Since becoming a part of a family with others that either are or close to my physical age, I have allowed myself to act 'younger'.

It's nice having brothers to hunt with, listen to music with, or generally goof around with.

What Alice and I share is special, and she is most definitely the most important thing to me in the whole world, but she can not replace the companionship one feels with ones brothers.

I had brothers once, as a human, but they were lost during the War and when I was changed those that should have been my brothers and sisters were simply…companions.

We hunted together, fed together, but never really _lived_ together…not like we (the Cullens) do, anyway.

A knock sounds on my door, and I tense.

"May I come in?" Carlisle asked, and I feel his disappointment in our actions, his sadness at having to punish us, and it makes me want to cry like the child I am about to punished as.

"Of course," I call out, barely a whisper but for vampire ears it is enough. He enters.

We stare at each other.

He crosses over to me and sits on the bed beside me.

"I will not harm you, Jasper," he assures me, quietly.

Apparently, I am not as good at hiding my emotions as I thought…

"I know," I say, trying to calm the nervousness rising up in me. "I am fine."

He grins at me. "None of my children have ever been good at lying to me," he tells me, "and that goes for you too."

I sigh. He truly does know us all too well…

"I am sorry for what happened downstairs," I tell him, sincerely. "It was childish and irresponsible."

He nods. "Yes, it was," he agrees, "but tell me this, Jasper. Did you enjoy it—before the flat-screen exploded, that is."

I grin. _I thought I was the one who was supposed to be able to manipulate emotions…_

"Yes," I tell him. It had been, I wouldn't deny it.

He nods again. "That is good," he said. "It is good that you enjoy being with your brothers—it makes me, Esme, and especially Alice happy to see you enjoying yourself, Jasper—but…there _is_ a time and place to play, and the living room _definitely_ wasn't the place to be playing tackle football."

I nod again, knowing he is absolutely correct. "Yes, sir," I answer, finding my hands very interesting at that moment.

I was born and raised in Texas, and if there was one thing my Mama taught me before I went off to War, it was manners.

"I know you like to save the money we give you," Carlisle went on, "but you'll have to help pay for a new television."

I nodded. "I know," I said, knowing all along I would. I didn't mind.

Carlisle sighs.

"This will be the first time I will have had to punish you," he told me, gently, "so I will do it no differently than I did with the others."

I frown, puzzled. "What do you mean?" I ask, hesitantly.

"The first time," he explained, "I put you over my knee—instead of having you bend over something. The closeness makes it…um…easier."

I gulp.

I had not been turned over someone's knee for a spanking since I was ten years old and been caught drinking moonshine out in the barn of my family's farm.

He looks at me expectantly. "Are you ready?" he asked, gently.

No, I wanted to say, but I knew that wouldn't help matters any or make me feel better.

_You deserve this,_ I reminded myself and that seemed to help.

I nod. "Yes," I answer, though I think that if my heart were beating it would be beating out of my chest at the moment.

Carlisle takes my arm gently and pulls me face down over his lap. Despite his trim appearance, he is quite strong—even by vampire standards—and has no difficulty adjusting me in place.

One hand presses against my back to hold me in place while the other…comes down rather hard across my behind.

I hiss, the first smack taking me by surprise.

Why? I have no idea, seeing as how I knew this was coming.

_Please,_ I can't help but think, _please don't let Alice be seeing this?_

Carlisle begins to spank in a constant rhythm, covering my entire backside and the sensitive undercurve where my butt and legs meet.

My backside is throbbing, of course, but I refuse to allow myself to shed a single tear.

I have endured worse pain than this through the years (i.e. when I was changed), after all.

By the thirtieth smack, I am reconsidering that thought.

_Oh, please, let it be over soon!_

I began to weep, tearlessly. If vampires were capable of tears, they would be falling heavily on my face by then.

"Let it out, Jasper," Carlisle's voice echoes in my ears quietly yet firmly. "Don't hold it in, son."

This was followed with a rather severe blow to that—by now—very sensitive undercurve.

I weep harder, practically sobbing tearlessly now.

A couple more smacks, both the hardest of the lot, and then I am righted once more onto the bed.

Carlisle wraps his arms around me and, like the child I feel like at the moment, I rest my head upon his shoulder to weep openly.

After a few moments, I regain control of my emotions and the weeping stops.

"I hated doing that, Jasper," Carlisle tells me, rubbing comforting circles into my back. "I love you, son."

I sense his sincerity. "I know," I told him, referring to both things he'd just said. "I'm sorry you had to. It won't happen again, Sir."

He grins. "Don't sir me, Jasper," he tells me, for about the zillionth time. "We're family."

"Yes, s…uh…Carlisle," I say, catching myself in time.

He chuckled, and stood up. He heads for the door, but then turns back toward me.

"It's good you enjoy being with your brothers," he tells me again, "but next time…suggest going outside, huh?"

I grin, despite my burning posterior.

"Absolutely," I tell him, smirking.

He smiles once, nods, and then is gone.

I sigh, and then bit my lip.

I reach back to rub my burning butt.

Vampires may heal quickly but…that plain hurt!

_I sure hope Edward is ready for what's comin'?_

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T


	4. Edward

_Chapter 4: Edward_

Emmett and Jasper have been dealt with, and I'm next.

Yes, I could just simply leap out into the trees that are right outside my bedroom and make a quick escape, but it would be worse when I got back.

Why'd I do it? Well, Emmett knows exactly what buttons to push and well…

Dad knocks on my door.

"May I come in?" he asks, just like always.

"Yeah, Dad," I tell him, resigned to my fate.

Most of the time he's 'Carlisle', but at times like this (i.e. when I'm in trouble) there's no doubt about it, he's 'Dad' plain and simple.

He enters and closes the door behind him, even though it isn't really necessary.

Esme and the girls aren't back yet, and it isn't like the bros won't hear anyway, but that's Dad's way.

I gave up trying to fully understand him a long time ago.

He leans against the door, while we stare at each other.

His eyes show his disappointment.

I've seen that look only once before, and it was something I had hoped I wouldn't ever see again.

I sigh. "Dad, I…" I stop, simply because there really isn't any excuse I could give him.

He crosses over to me, sitting down beside me on my lounge.

"Son," he said, quietly, "you have to stop letting your brother get to you."

He knows Emmett likes to push my buttons, and that it ticks me off.

I may be the first of Carlisle's 'kids', but I am still the youngest physically and so most of the time I'm treated as the 'baby' of the family.

I don't mind, it's kinda nice, usually.

Esme mothers me to death, Alice teases me constantly, Rosalie annoys me, Jasper is supportive (most of the time), and Emmett…is the typical 'older' brother and tries to push my buttons.

I can usually ignore it, until he starts doing it out loud _and_ mentally, too.

That drives me crazy faster than anything else, and he knows it.

_Edward,_ Dad directed a thought at me regaining my attention.

"I'm sorry," I said, for lack of anything else to say. I sighed, again.

"I know I'm gonna have to help pay for a new TV out of my allowance, so can we get on with it, please?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Very well," he said, and stood up.

I nodded and got up. I headed over to my computer chair and bent over it—grasping the sides in a firm (but not _too_ firm) grip.

Dad places a hand on my back and raises his other with a sigh.

He hates having to do this, I know, and I can't remember when he's had to punish us all at the same time before…_that_ has to be tough for him.

His hand comes down hard across the seat of my jeans.

For some reason, and don't ask me why, it took me by surprise. I let out a yelp, hissing at the sting it left in my butt.

He brought it down again, and again, until he had gotten a steady rhythm going.

I bit my lip and tried to bare it, I really did, but after about the thirtieth smack (oddly enough I was able to keep count) I couldn't help but squirm.

_Edward,_ Dad's warned in my mind delivered a particularly hard swat to the _very_ sensitive undercurve.

I stop squirm, but I still bite my lip. I'm trying to take this like a man, but I've got to admit it's pretty darn hard when your father is treating you like a naughty little boy.

_Don't be stubborn, son, _Dad tells me silently.

I understand what he means. I start to cry, tearlessly.

"I-I'm sorry," I gasp out, practically sobbing now. "I-It won't happen again, D-Dad."

"I know it won't," he says, righting me and turning me to face him. He pulls me into a hug.

I first felt those strong arms wrap around me 90 plus years ago when I first 'awoke' after he had changed me.

I felt safe then, and I felt safe now.

There's nothing more comforting than being wrapped safely in your father's arms…even if he did give me a spanking that hurt like hell.

"You control yourself everyday at school, son," he whispered to me, as he rubbed gentle circles into my back, "and you can do it here, too."

I nodded. "I know, Dad," I told him, quietly.

He grins, reaching out to ruffle my hair as if I'm a little kid. He knows I hate it…that's why he does it.

"Good," he said, and the glanced at my stereo. "No music tonight. Your mother and sisters will be home soon."

I nodded, wrinkling my nose at that. I knew better than to argue.

"Yes, sir," I said, wishing he'd leave so that I could reach back and rub my stinging ass.

He grins at me, and I again feel like he can read my mind. _I love you, son._

I grin at that last thought sent my way as he leaves. "I love you too, Dad," I whisper, knowing he'll hear me.

Once he's gone, I sigh; relieved. I reach back and rub my sore behind. I hiss.

Vampires might heal fast…but, man, that hurt!

_Wonder what Jasper and Emmett hurt this much?_

I grin, knowing the answer to that question.

_At least I'm not alone in my misery._

You know what they say…it loves company!

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T


	5. Epilogue: Carlisle

_Chapter 5: Carlisle_

I'm once again sitting in my study.

The boys are in their rooms, nursing their sore…um…'muscles'.

I feel like weeping tearlessly, but instead I simply place my head in my hands. Relieved that the terrible duty is over.

I hate having to punish my children, but I do not hesitate to do it when it needs doing.

That's what being a father is about, after all.

You care enough about them to correct them so that they don't make those mistakes again.

I learned that from my own father, actually…or rather I learned it from watching what he _didn't_ do.

My father never hesitated when it came to dishing out the whippings, but with him most of the time it wasn't deserved on my part as I hadn't done anything wrong except in his eyes.

He was proud of me, I know, but he never actually told me so and he certainly never told me he loved me.

That's why I tell my 'kids' I love them on a regular basis, and more than that I show them on a regular basis, but especially after I've punished them for something.

They need to know that despite my displeasure at whatever they've done, I'm still here for them and always will be.

I know that all five of them know that, and it make me happy.

I look at the hand I used to spank all three of my boys.

Had I been human it would be throbbing by now after inflicting three spanking in a row, but it is still pale and cold as always.

I sigh.

At least I know the boys have learned their lesson and won't play ball in the house any more.

_Esme is going to have a fit…_

I wince, not looking forward to explaining what happened to my beautiful wife.

The boys will be getting a tongue lashing from their mother tonight, I'm pretty certain.

Speaking of Esme…

She and the girls arrived home just a few moments ago and she's even now making her way up to my study.

She knocks on the door. "May I come in?" she asks, as she always does.

I grin. My wife and I are a lot a like.

"Of course," I tell her, and my smile widens as she enters.

Esme is my world, along with our children, and I am truly thankful every day that she came into my immortal life.

"Have fun cleaning out the stores?" I asked her, standing up and coming around to embrace her.

"Yes," she said, wrapping her arms around me as well. "Did you and the boys enjoy your 'masculine pursuits'."

I chuckle. "Maybe a little too much," I said, grinning wryly. She grins back.

"Just out of curiosity," she asked, sweetly (too sweetly), "where's the flat-screen in the living room."

I bite my lip.

Now it's my turn to be nervous.

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T

The End.


End file.
